


My Short "Scary" Story

by CrossTheCrossedPerson



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheCrossedPerson/pseuds/CrossTheCrossedPerson
Summary: Some stuff I wrote... it could be classified as scary to some people but whatever.





	My Short "Scary" Story

First story! Wrote this 2 months ago... 

In the summer of 2015, I went to a summer camp, it was deep in the woods, containing a deep lake that was a crystal blue shade of water. There was also two other camps on the lake, there was a Girl Scout camp, and Boy Scout camp. I stayed in a summer camp where parents send their kids to make time for themselves. 

The camp was set up with a large central building, a bathroom by the main building, cabins for the counselors to stay in, and a fourth of a mile away were the open aired cabins that I had to stay in. I was put in cabin number seven and had to bunk with four other people: There names where Leroy, Cristen, Kristen, and Kate. Leroy was a stand up kind a guy who loved a good story. Cristen was a nerdy 10 year old boy that never ran out of books to read. Kristen, was a girl from Seattle and was a very negative person. Lastly, there was Kate. I would say she was the oddest person I met at the camp. Kate claimed she was a witch and she claimed she was very powerful. Nonetheless my cabin mates, and I had became very close friends during our stay.

Has Cristen finished his story we looked at each other, wondering whom would tell the next story. Leeroy grinned and said, “I’ll tell a story that will scare the grins of all your faces!”  
“Yeah, right,” Kristen smirked.  
“You’ll regret saying that!” Leroy snapped narrowing his eyes and then continuing with his typical grin, “Mark’s phone rang and it snapped him from his daze of staring at his dead girlfriend. She had long scratch marks down her body, and her eyes were scratched out. He took the phone from his pocket and answered with a shaky voice, ‘Hello?’  
‘Is this Mark Parkinson?’ A voice of a young women spoke solemnly.  
‘Yes,’ Mark said with a solemn tone of voice.  
‘You were listed as the spare contact to Genna Clark, is this true?’ The lady said.  
‘Yes,’ Mark said.  
‘Well, the results came back to why she was feeling itchy and couldn't stop itching. The blood test showed that she has spider eggs of a South American spider called Toxacan is in her blood. I would suggest that she should come to the hospital immediately,’ The lady said a dash of worry in her voice.  
‘She’s dead,’ Mark said, his voice cracking.  
‘Can you repeat that, Sir?’ The lady said with echo of dismay and horror invading her once calm voice.  
‘She’s dead,’ Mark repeated. Then Genna’s body started to move and shift as if Genna was breathing. Mark dropped the phone in shock.  
Then, a spider climbed from her mouth and Mark stood frozen in fear, along with shock. The monstrous black, long legged spider examined the area, and it stopped facing Mark. It started to approach Mark.  
Mark snapped from his daze when the spider, with a sudden dash was merely a few feet from his foot, the spider flung itself at Mark as he bolted away. He heard the scuttling of the spider behind him. The blood roared in his ears and logical thinking dissipated.  
He ran from the apartment and ran until the scuttling stopped. Then it loomed on him, he just let one of the most deadliest and rarest spiders out to slaughter in the city that never sleeps. He quivered as he heard a wail of pain, and he started sprinting again. He was scared now, for everyone and thing that remained.” Leroy said finishing his story.

“Wow,” Kristen said with a sly sneer, “Now can we go to sleep?”

“No way, Kate, and you haven’t told their stories!” Leroy said a grin streaking across his face, as he glanced at Kristen and Kate.

“Whatever,” Kristen said with everyone staring at her, she figured she’d start. Kristen sighed and said, “I guess I’ll go… just to get this over with! A man leaves his house every morning to walk to work and passes a mental hospital surrounded by a wooden fence. Every morning the patients are out in the yard, and he can overhear them chanting in unison, ‘10, 10, 10, 10, 10,’  
One day, he got curious and looks through a gap in the fence. Suddenly, a stick fires out and piercing him in the eye. ,Ouch!, The man yells to himself.  
While strutting away furious he could hear the patient's saying, ‘11, 11, 11, 11, 11,’” 

“That's not scary it's hilarious!” Cristen said while giggled with a goofy smile. 

“Well don’t ex-” A twig snapped somewhere in the woods, and all of our heads whipped around, to try to see whatever cracked the twig.  
We stared into the dark abyss of the woods, and we couldn’t see past our cabin’s flooring. 

“Hello?” Leroy bellowed, being brave. 

Then a sound straight out of hell sounded, an inhuman shriek filled our ears. I leaped to my feet and stared into the woods. Cristen jumped up starting to cry, and he ran to his bunk and he jumped under his covers. Kristan bolted to her bed, diving under her covers and started to mutter, “No, no, no, no, no, no!” 

Kate just strolled to her bed, eyes wide, and went under her covers, along with the others. Leroy stood by me, staring at the woods as well. Then we heard the rustling of a bush, and that's when Leroy ran to his bed and crawled under his bed covers.  
I took a slow step back and tripped over a book titled Pale Horse, a book Cristen left out. I slammed into the ground and Cristen’s sobs grew louder.  
I stood shakily, my vision was blurred slightly and pain was springing from all the places I hit on impact. I started to walk to my bunk, vision blurred ever so slightly, but, it came back to focus quickly. I laid down on my bed. Kristen still muttering her ‘no’s, and Cristen sobbing was all that was heard.

Then the sound of another twig cracking came from under our cabin. My stomach dropped, and Cristen now sounded like he was hyperventilating, and I heard Leroy muttering to him trying to calm Cristen down. Kristen had stopped with montone of ‘no’s’ and had started crying silently to herself.  
Then the sound of long claws scratching at the bottom side of our cabin echoed throughout the room. Cristen went silent. I don’t know If Leroy calmed him down or he realized it was pointless.The night seemed more silent than I’ve ever heard it before, no crickets singing their tunes, no owls, and no sounds of the winds. It sounded as if someone silenced all the sounds of the night. It was unnervingly silent and my stomach seemed to go lower when another scratch was heard but, but to my surprise and horror, it was right under me. I focused my hearing and I heard a panting breath of whatever was under the cabin.  
I spoke, wanting to hear something other than the creatures wheezing breath, “Hello?”

It screeched again, but it was way worse than it's first screech it sounded as if millions of the creatures have come together just to make that sherik of sorrow, pain, and envy. I couldn’t take it anymore; this was insane! This couldn’t be happening! I raised my shaky hands from my side to my head and curl my fingers around my ears. Scratching over and over again. Repetitive and annoying. 

After what seemed like hours, upon hours of this montone scratching I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up before everyone else, I rubbed my eyes and for a moment everything that occurred last night was forgotten. Then it rained down on me once more. The scratching, the screeches, the screams. I stood and looked around wildly, all that I noticed nothing out of character from the streaks of sunlight that came through the trees. That was until I turned and I saw, scratched on the wall, ‘Saddening to see such a cowards in this cabin, were the brave used to sleep.’ I stared at the wall a sickening feeling in my gut. Thoughts ran through my head, including, ‘Is this some sort of sick prank? ’, ‘This can’t be right! This isn’t logical! ’, ‘I wonder what would have happened?’ I started muttering gibberish, trying to calm myself down. It worked and I walked around the cabin seeing everyone was asleep, alive, and well. I sighed in relief, and then a stupid thought came to mind, ‘I wonder, if there is scratch marks under the cabin?’ I blinked once, twice, and again. I shook my head, I couldn’t do that, it could still be there, but as the seconds raced against me I sighed and thought to myself it was probably gone, it had to be gone… right?

I exited the cabin suddenly feeling colder than before, the bird that had been chirping stopped. I started to walked to where the Earth gave way to the space below and took a deep breathe and went under the cabin. It had a big enough space to walk under, but air underneath had an odd irony, musty smell. I walked back until I was under where my bed was, the sunlight barely illuminating me, and I saw the scratches that the beast left. There, were long, narrow gouges under where I was sleeping. It was all a jumble of words and phrases I, read a few wanting to find would that said, ‘Prank, Prank, Prank!’ but I didn’t. I found phrases saying ranges of things, like, ‘More than shadows, they have ears, they have eyes, the beast tells lies, beware the rain, beware the snow, beware the frost, beware the cold, beware the night, beware the beast, demons to some angels to others,’ Everything else was ‘So cold, or freezing’ repeated again and again. I can’t remember what else was written but thinking back this really unsettling, and it still is.

I turned to rush out of the dark hell hole, and right above of the cabin there was a deer, it’s eyes black and staring intensely at me. It pranced off when I ran towards it but I could care less, I ran back to topside of the cabin and ran to my bed and hugged my knees. My eyes were wide, unblinking, and terrified. I wanted to cry, shriek, scream, puke, anything. But I just stared around, keeping watch over everyone. This lasted until everyone else awoke. 

I have been getting cold lately, really cold. It doesn't matter if I'm inches from a fire and burning myself, I don't fell the heat, I feel the pain. It seems as if all the warmth in the world left me to die. On another note, I have heard scratching on the walls lately, but I will never see what they say. Why? Because I'm to cowardly. I won't go through the hell of giving it the satisfaction of me trying to find out what it is. I may be cowardly, but I am prideful.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of myself when I wrote this now I am really disappointed in myself...


End file.
